The transformation of Shawn Spencer
by torchil
Summary: The arrest of a criminal goes wrong when Shawn gets shot by a strange gun. What will happen to our favorite psychic? Please R&R I would like to know if I should continue this.
1. The Accident

Shawn Spencer is a psychic detective. Well, a fake psychic detective. He noticed the criminal, Caroline Black, looked jumpy. That her finger was twitching. She had the strangely shaped gun aimed at Carlton Lassiter, the head detective for the Santa Barbra police department. Who was also the person that Shawn was madly in love with. It was obvious really, the love Shawn felt for Carlton. I mean, he has groped the man, and sat on his lap in the middle of the police station. But Carlton Lassiter was the only one who was oblivious to Shawn's affection.

"Lassie, watch out!" Shawn yelled. The detective didn't listen so Shawn decided to jump in front of the man just as Caroline pulled the trigger. Strangely there was no sound save for Shawn's scream of pain. It felt worse than the first time he had been shot in the shoulder. The woman cackled madly at the young man's screams of agony.

Lassiter froze. "What the hell? Spencer just protected me? He's a civilian I should be protecting him." The detective thought. When his heart clenched at the sight of the young consultant twisting in agony on the floor he realized he was in love with the young psychic detective. "Drop the weapon and put your hands behind your head" Lassiter snapped furiously.

"You and what army? Do you really think you can take me on your own? Look at what I did to that psychic." She stated with a smirk sneering on the word psychic. Right on time the sound of sirens trilled through the air. While Caroline was momentarily distracted by the blaring sirens, Lassiter tackled her to the ground thankful that the cavalry had arrived.

"You are under arrest." The detective snarled as he forced the handcuffs onto the criminal.


	2. The Discovery

After McNab forced Caroline Black into a police cruiser, Lassiter turned his attention back to the psychic. Shawn lay down on the floor not moving. Only the soft moans emitting from the younger man's lips assured the detective that the psychic was still alive. Shawn was still twitching and Lassiter found that worrying. Crouching down by the younger man Lassiter gently put his hand on Shawn's back. Within a second he jerked his hand back with a shocked gasp and shuddered at what he felt.

"What the hell?" Lassiter said aloud in a shocked voice. "Spencer's bones and muscles felt like they were moving, changing." The detective thought.

"It might be the gun that crazy woman shot him with. It did look very strange and I know my guns." Lassiter murmured not knowing he was speaking out loud. A feminine voice shook him from his thoughts.

"What was that about a strange gun detective?" Chief Vick asked worriedly looking at Shawn's prone, twitching body.

"Oh, Chief, The criminal, Caroline Black, shot Spencer with a gun. It looked different than any gun I had seen before." Lassiter answered with a worried frown. Realizing he just expressed his concern for the younger man, he quickly smoothed his face into his trademark expressionless mask hoping that his concerned look escaped the chief's notice. Karen did notice but she did not bring it up because they had more important matters to deal with. "Also, when I touched Spencer's back it felt like his body was changing." Lassiter added.

"Changing how Carlton?" She asked as she too crouched by Shawn's side.

"It felt like his bones and muscles were moving under his skin." Lassiter answered in barely concealed disgust.


	3. No Change

_AN: Sorry about how long it took me to update this. I have gotten a huge block and will be taking some time off from writing this in order to get more information in my brain about what will happen to our favorite psychic detective._

*The Hospital*

Only a few people resided in the waiting room at Santa Barbra General, Henry paced the room all the while mumbling. Juliet and Karen sat close to each other whispering about what Carlton had said in the warehouse, about how he thought Shawn's bones and muscles were moving and changing beneath his skin. Burton Guster sat a chair away from Karen. Carlton sat two chairs to the left of his partner, Juliet.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?" a doctor asked. Henry stopped pacing and everyone in the waiting room jumped up and turned to the greying doctor that had just spoken the words. The look of hope and worry on Henry's face matched everyone in the room except for Carlton. His emotions were hidden behind the expressionless mask he always wears.

"How is my son? Is he okay?" Henry asked worriedly.

"You must be his father I am his doctor. My name is Dr. Williams. We did a thorough check of your son. There was no damage to his body. There were no marks, no blood, not even burns marred him. He appears to be okay. I am going to fill out the disch…" The doctor started.

"What about his organs? Did you check them as well?" Lassiter asked interrupting the doctor. The doctor gave the detective an irritated look.

"That is what I mean by thorough. We looked at his body and took an MRI of all of his organs. We did not find any problems or irregularities at all, which is why I am discharging him." Doctor Williams said with a sigh.

"But when I touched his back it felt like his muscles and bones were moving under his skin." Lassiter insisted.

"Shawn was trembling when Carlton and I were with him in the warehouse." Karen stated.

"She is right, detective. You probably felt him shaking and assumed that his bones and muscles were moving." The doctor said quietly. He then turned and left in the direction of the nurses' station.

No one spoke for a few minutes but the loud silence was broken when the doctor came back as quickly as he left with some papers and a pen in his hand. Henry walked up to the doctor.

"I need you to sign these discharge papers for me here, here, and here." The doctor said pointing at three different sheets. Henry quickly did was asked of him.

"When can Shawn leave?" Henry asked.

"Your son can leave as soon as he wakes up." The doctor assured.

_Is the doctor right? Will Shawn be okay?_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note-

Hello everybody! I'm sorry but this is not a chapter, however, it does pertain to the story. I am posting a poll on my profile later today for everyone to choose what they want to happen to our fake psychic. There might be more than one chapter with each chapter being a different possibility. One chapter could end with Shawn becoming a werewolf and another could end with Shawn as an animal. If anyone has an idea that is not in the poll just PM me and I will count the idea. Voting will begin today and the last day to vote will be April 2nd 2012. Thank you and may the pineapple be with you!


	5. The Bloodhound ?

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added my story to alerts, and responded to the little poll. Here is the Chapter for smell the next will be Hearing_

-One week Later Outskirts of Santa Barbra-

"I can't believe you tried to pull me from work for a case Shawn!" Gus snapped angrily. Shawn scoffed at his friend's irritated outburst.

"Oh come on buddy, you know you can always quit your other job." Shawn answered flippantly.

"This is my other job." Gus answered with a scowl gesturing to the crime scene they were walking towards.

"I heard it both ways, besides, Lassie requested us personally." Shawn stated in excitement. Gus was automatically suspicious after Shawn uttered those words.

"What do you mean Lassiter requested you? I thought he hates having you in on any of his investigations." Gus asked his friend nervously as they entered the crime scene. Shawn wrinkled his nose at the thick scent of blood but surprisingly Gus did not.

"Well you can ask him yourself," Shawn said with a grin. "Good morning, Lassie, Jules. So you guys need our help?" He asked eyes bright with excitement. Lassiter narrowed his eyes at Shawn and scrutinized the younger man. He took in the excitement in Shawn's eyes as well as how pale Shawn was. As he studied Shawn the color began returning to the young psychic's face. Since Shawn seemed to be fine he told him of the strange situation.

"Well, Spencer, the body is not here. We know there was a murder because the forensics already scoped the surroundings. They found the victim's phone and purse near a large puddle of blood. Judging from the driver's license found in the purse the vic is Gracie Allen. Since you say you're psychic, Spencer, you should be able to tell us where the body is." Lassiter stated mockingly. The pool of blood was already starting to dry. Shawn sniffed the air and was assaulted by the scent of blood which seemed to be coming from the left into the small forested area. He started to follow the smell and the detective followed as he led them through the thick trees. Soon they got to a small clearing. Shawn thought the body was supposed to be in that clearing so he quickly scanned it. Immediately he noticed freshly dug earth and started to flail as he moved towards the mound.

"The spirits say she is close you just have to look below." Shawn said panting and pointing down at the freshly dug ground. Forensics came and started to brush the dirt gently to make sure they don't mess up any evidence. Soon enough the body of a young woman was revealed.

-Later at the Psych Office-

"Tell me the truth Shawn. How did you know where the body was? Because I know you are not really psychic." Gus asked.

"What? Are you telling me you couldn't smell the blood Gus? I thought you had a superhuman sense of smell." Shawn responded incredulously.

"No Shawn, I did not smell any blood until… wait you could smell it?" Gus spluttered in disbelief.

"Yeah I could but I thought that you were just giving me credit." Shawn responded in equal surprise.

"Dude I have a superhero name for you The Bloodhound." Gus stated with a snap of his fingers.

"Dude, I don't want to be named after a dog." Shawn whined.

"Fine," Gus stated with a sigh. "Want to get some smoothies?" He asked. Shawn grinned as he jumped up.

"Do you really have to ask?" Shawn questioned with a roll of his eyes.


	6. Can't you hear them, Gus?

_AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and favorite this story and apologize for how slowly this chapter was published. Here is the chapter for Hearing the next will be Vision._

One week after Shawn was released from the hospital Shawn and Gus were lounging on the couch in the Psych office watching what Gus considered the best entertainment available on television.

"Gus!" Shawn whined loudly. "Why are we watching the spelling bee? You do know that only nerds watch this right?" He asked in exasperation. Gus rolled his eyes in annoyance at his friend's tone.

"I watch the bee every year Shawn. I already told you this during the case we had when someone killed the Spellmaster of that one spelling bee." Gus griped annoyed. Shawn was saved from answering his friend when the phone Rang. Relieved Shawn quickly picked up the phone.

"Psych." He says into the receiver. "Chief what can I do for you?" He asks. "Yeah we're available. On our way." Shawn hangs up the phone and looks at Gus with a grin. "We have a case." Shawn said in a sing-song voice.

"Shawn, you know I'm getting my bee on. I don't want to miss this spelling bee like last time when you just had to take the missing cat case. You're on your own." Gus snapped and turned up the volume on the television.

"Fine," Shawn said. "I'll do this without you."

-Crime Scene-

There was a roar of an engine as Shawn arrived at the crime scene on his motorcycle. Detectives O-Hara and Lassiter looked at Shawn in surprise.

"Where's Guster, Spencer? I thought you two were joined at the hip." Lassiter asked with one eyebrow raised in surprise. A look of irritation crossed Shawn's face before it was replaced by a grin.

Why Lass you do seem to be worried." Shawn stated with a high pitched voice fluttering his eyelashes in mock feminism. Lassiter scowled at the younger man in irritation.

"Shut up, Spencer." The detective growled. "I have no time for your crap. We have a missing girl by the name of Elizabeth Green. She was abducted on her way home from school. S.W.A.T. chased the abductor, Clyde Waters, into this mansion but after a thorough sweep of the building it appears that no one is there. Chief wants you to use your abilities to find them." Lassiter said scoffing on the word "abilities".

Alrighty Lassifrass! The spirits will help me solve the puzzle that is leaving you mystified!" Shawn said with a smirk.

"Be careful Shawn. Clyde escaped from the mental institute last Tuesday." Juliet said worriedly.

"Don't worry Jules I'll be just fine especially with Lassifrass here watching my back." Shawn responded with a grin. But deep inside, he was nervous. If S.W.A.T. did not find anything or anyone during their sweep of the perimeter Shawn had some doubts. But he pushed his fear down and bounded into the mansion with Jules and Lassie trailing him with their guns ready just in case it was not clear at all.

Juliet and Lassiter almost walked into the young psychic when he froze and tilted his head to the side with a frown.

"You okay Shawn?" Juliet asked staring at the young psychic in confused worry.

"Hmm yeah I thought I heard something" Shawn replied distractedly.

"_Help me somebody" A female voice called sounding close yet far away. Derisive laughter followed the scared voice. _

"_Yell for help all you want Jenny. Nobody is going to hear you" a male responded seemingly at the same distance._

Shawn tilted his head again and started walking towards where he heard the voices come from. He led the two detectives down a hallway taking turn after turn stopping in front of a wall to the left of the small kitchen. At first it appears the psychic led them to a dead end causing detectives Lassiter and O'Hara to look at Shawn like he lost his marbles, but when Shawn pushed at a section of the wall it caused a door hidden in the wall to open which revealed stone stairs leading down into darkness.

"You're telling me that no one can hear me but why are you whispering? It seems to me that you're afraid someone is going to find you." Elizabeth snapped. Quiet laughter answered the seventeen year old girl.

"Jenny, it seems you have forgotten my voice. Why? Why have you forgotten me? I never forgot you." Clyde answered in a hysterical voice. Shawn was the first to enter the dank room and saw how frantic and scared Clyde looked. Then all at one everything clicked; what he called Elizabeth and how frantic he was. As if she would disappear if he left her alone.

"Clyde, my name's Shawn Spencer. I work for the SBPD. This girl you have is not who you think she is." Shawn said softly startling the older man. Clyde whirled around glaring at the young psychic detective.

"You're wrong. This is my daughter. I thought I lost her but she came back." Clyde responded taking a step forward aiming his gun at Shawn.

"Clyde, that's not Jennifer. Her name is Elizabeth Green. She isn't your daughter. Jennifer is dead; she has been for the last ten years." Shawn responded sadly. Lassiter and Jules crept in as Shawn tried to make the frantic man understand that his daughter was dead and never coming back. Juliet took a hold of Elizabeth's arm and silently led her out of the dank room and into safety.

"SBPD, Drop the weapon!" Lassiter growled aiming his Glock at the mentally unstable man. The man looked up mournfully and pleaded, "Please! Just let me have my daughter back." Clyde was frantic. His eyes started to dart back and forth; suddenly Clyde started to sway and then slumped to the ground unconscious. The detective sighed and holstered his weapon and called the mental institute in which Clyde escaped.

"This is head detective Carlton Lassiter. We have Clyde Waters in custody. You can pick him up at the station." Lassiter said into the phone. He then turned his attention to the young psychic. "How the hell did you know that they were here?" Carlton asked arms folded across his chest. Shawn grinned up at the older man.

Would you believe me if I told you that I heard them talking?" Shawn asked with a smirk. The detective glared at the younger man, shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me Spencer, see if I care." He said hotly.

-Psych Office-

"Gus, you would never believe what happened today. " Shawn stated exuberantly as he bounded into the office like a bunny on crack. Gus looked up at Shawn in confusion.

"What happened today, Shawn? Is it about the case you took?" Gus asked his best friend.

"Yes, yes it is about the case. What happened was Clyde Waters escaped from the mental institute last Tuesday and kidnapped Elizabeth Green while she was on her way home from a friend's house. He tried to hide her in hidden room within a mansion but I could hear them and no one else could."

You could hear them." Gus stated incredulously. Shawn nodded excitedly and then pointed at two girls walking past the psych office chatting to each other.

"I know what they are saying too. Can you hear them Gus?" Shawn asked with a smirk.

"No Shawn I can't hear them." Gus muttered.

"They were talking about getting churros from the churro cart they saw yesterday." At the mention of delicious churros Gus jumped out of his chair and grabbed the keys off his desk.

"What are you waiting for Shawn? Let's go get some churros!" Gus said excitedly.

_An: Chapter title came from the astounding Doctor Gleek Potter. Next chapter is the third ability chapter: Vision. I have no Idea where I am going with that one but I will find out . . . Hopefully._


	7. EyeSpy something creepy

_AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and favorited this story and I apologize for the slowness of this chapter. I blame the nasty virus that took a hold of my computer. Here is the Vision Chapter next will be the last of the sense chapters the 6th sense. Then after the last of the senses will be two de-aging chapters. In one he will be de-aged to 5 the other will be three._

The veil that separates the different dimensions is not visible to the naked human eye. Well, that should be the case. This isn't the case for one Shawn Spencer. A few weeks after the incident with the psycho chick and the gun Shawn began seeing things that would be considered abnormal. Shifts in light pattern, rips in the sky you name it he saw it. But today takes the cake for all the weird things he has seen.

-Psych Office-

Things have been slow lately for Psych. The last case Shawn and Gus had wasn't from the SBPD; it was from a six year old girl named Natalie. She said she lost her stuffed giraffe but it turned out that the girl's mother was washing it. Gus didn't consider it worth mentioning at all because in the end they did not get paid for their services. That all happened two weeks ago and now Gus was gone on a company retreat. Right now Shawn was just lounging around eating snacks he stole from within the drawers of Gus's desk. Lost in his own thoughts Shawn jumped with his phone rang.

"Hello, Psych the only psychic detective agency; this is the astounding psychic, Shawn Spencer speaking." Shawn answered.

"Hey Shawn, we need you on a case. Do you think you can come down?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Oh hey Jules, you know I'm always ready for a case. I'm on my way now." Shawn responded eagerly.

-Crime Scene

While Shawn was on his way down to the crime scene he was called to he saw what he thought to be a dragon-like creature splattered with a thick red liquid slip through one of the never-ending rips in the veil. 'Huh that's weird.' Shawn thought absentmindedly, preoccupied with thoughts of the latest case.

Detective Lassiter glanced behind him and noticed the psychic walking towards his crime scene. Lassiter glared at his partner barely holding back a growl. "O'Hara, I told you not to call Spencer. This was just an animal attack we don't need Spencer flailing around spouting crap about spirits and visions." He snapped in annoyance. Juliet sighed at her partner.

"We don't know that for sure. It looks too strange to be an animal attack. There are no recognizable animal tracks around the body, no blood spatters on the ground; we need Shawn in on this." She answered. Lassiter looked as though he was going to argue when their conversation was interrupted by a familiar squeak of pain. Juliet and Carlton whirled around and saw Shawn fall to his knees clutching his stomach. They both took off at a run, since Lassiter's legs were longer than his partner's he made it to the young psychic seconds before her.

"Spencer, Spencer! Are you okay? What happened?" Lassie asked in a rush as he knelt down next to the young psychic.

Shawn gave Carlton an annoyed look removing his hands from his stomach as he replied, "Does it look like I'm okay Lass?", pointing at the blood seeping through his, now ruined, shirt. When Carlton saw the blood his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Shawn interrupted him. "It's okay Lassie it's not bleeding anymore. All I know is that something scratched me." Shawn stated. Juliet looked confused.

"What do you mean something scratched you? I didn't see anything around you when you fell and there isn't any place to hide around here." She said with a frown. Lassiter nodded agreeing with his partner.

"She's right Spencer. I didn't see anything either." The detective said also frowning. Shawn let out a sigh.

"You both know I'm psychic and that I can see things that you can't." Shawn started to explain.

"Damn it Spencer. I know that you're no psychic so cut the crap." Lassiter hissed interrupting the younger man. Juliet glared at her partner.

"Carlton!" She snapped. "Shawn, what did you see? Do you know what it was?" Juliet asked softly gently helping Shawn to his feet. Before he answered her he ran a hand through his hair.

"How can I explain this without looking like I'm nuts?" Shawn wondered aloud. "Okay, here goes. I saw something that wasn't human come from a portal through the spiritual realm. It was covered in a thick red substance which I believe to be the victim's blood." He stated eyes lowered.

"So what you're saying is that there is not going to be any arrest because a monster killed him." Lassiter stated incredulously. Shawn turned his head to hide his face which was red from embarrassment.

"That does kinda sound crazy but it's true." Shawn mumbled. Juliet quickly came to Shawn's aid.

"Carlton. Has Shawn ever been wrong about his visions or what the spirits say?" Juliet asked gently. Carlton scowled at that.

"No." He growled angrily and grabbed Shawn's arm ignoring his protesting "HEY!"

"Come on Spencer. You're going to get checked up at the hospital" Lassiter said pulling Shawn to his car. "But, if you get any blood on the seats of my car I swear Spencer, I will leave you on the side of the road." The detective said threateningly.

_AN: Next chapter is the fourth ability chapter and the last sense chapter: The 6__th__ Sense. I have no Idea where I am going with that one either but I will find out . . . and hopefully it does not take me as long to update. _


	8. I sense dead people

_AN: I want to clarify something in case I have confused you dear readers; these chapters are one-shots regarding what could happen to Shawn when he was shot with that gun in the first chapter. Here is the 6__th__ Sense Chapter next Shawn will be de-aged and will be 5. The chapter after that he will be de-aged to 3. _

_**Clairvoyance: the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses**_

-Small house 5 miles from the Psych office (7 A.M)-

"Emily, where did this game come from?" Janice Sterling asked her young child pointing at the finished jigsaw puzzle on the floor of her six year old daughter's room.

"The fairies found it and wanted to play." Emily stated looking up at her mother from her position on the floor.

"Where do the fairies live?" Janice asked her child.

"The fairies live under the tree in the backyard." Emily responded in confused tone, as though she thought her mother already knew the answer.

- (12:24 pm) Same Location-

While Janice was upstairs cleaning her child's room she started to hear the sound of giggling coming from within the closet.

"Who's there?" She asked in confusion knowing her little girl was in school and not in the house. Again giggling came from the closed closet so of course she went and opened the door but there was no one within the closet. She let out a breath of air trying to hide her fear. She closed the closet door and left the room. She decided to ignore the sound of the closet door opening by itself and the sound of giggling that resumed.

Around the time Janice was cleaning Emily's room her husband, mark, was in the master bedroom fixing the broken floorboards. He heard giggling coming from behind him and assumed it was his wife. When he turned around no one was behind him. Mark just thought it was his imagination and thought nothing more about the giggling he heard.

"Mark!" Janice called as she rushed down the stairs. Mark rushed out of the bedroom hearing the panic in his wife's voice.

"What is it Jan? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. She took a few gasping breaths to calm herself before she answered him.

"When I was upstairs in Emily's room I heard giggling coming from the closet but when I looked no one was in there." Janice said in a rush. Mark frowned at her exclamation.

"I heard giggling too. Probably around the same time as you did. I think someone is trying to scare us out of the house. We should call the cops." Mark said soothingly.

- (12:48 pm) Same Location-

After Janice and her husband heard the sound of children giggling in different areas of the house while their daughter was in school, they called in the SBPD believing that someone was playing a prank on them. A tall lanky detective came to their house along with a young brunette male.

"I'm detective Lassiter. You called about a break in, correct?" The tall detective asked. Janice gave the brunette a questioning glance. Lassiter rolled his eyes at the smaller man.

"My name's Shawn Spencer. I'm a psychic that works with the SBPD." Shawn announced then he shivered, frowned and walked past Lassiter and Mrs. Sterling to the back of the house. The two followed him and the woman let out a shocked gasp when Shawn stopped in front of the tree Emily said the fairies lived under and just stared at it with his head cocked to the side. Lassiter glanced at Janice noticing her shock.

"What do you find so shocking?" The detective asked in annoyance.

"My daughter Emily said that her imaginary fairy friends live under this tree." The woman said in awe.

"They're not fairies" Shawn said as he turned around face strangely blank.

"Wha- what?" Janice spluttered at the young man's simple statement.

"They're not fairies" Shawn repeated. "They're entities of two twin Jewish girls who were murdered right here during the Holocaust about 71 years ago. However, those 'fairies' are not the only spirits here. I feel two more and they are dangerous. I suggest having them exorcised." Shawn said strangely subdued.

"Who are they? The bad spirits, I mean." Janice asked not noticing the detective roll his eyes and exit to check the front of the house for intruders.

"I have no idea _who_ they are, but I know that they are the Nazi soldiers that killed those girls. I know someone who can help exorcise your house. Father Peter Westley has done many exorcisms and can help you with your problem." Shawn said helpfully.

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Spencer. You have been a great help. How can we ever repay you?" Janice gushed gratefully.

"You're welcome Janice. And you can repay…" Shawn started but before he could ask her about being paid Carlton came back from the front of the house and dragged Shawn away.

"Come on Spencer. Quit pestering the woman about 'spirits and visions'." The detective said with a growl.

"But, Lassie!" Shawn whined. "I was about to get…" Shawn began but was interrupted by the detective.

"Do you want me to tell Henry you lied about having an appointment in order to escape fishing with him?" Lassiter asked threateningly. Shawn's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly as Lassiter started the car.

"Lassie, where are we going? My apartment's that way." Shawn asked nervously pointing in the opposite direction. Carlton smirked at the psychic's nervousness.

"Your father's house. He needs to know about a certain lie." Lassiter stated still smirking.

"But, you said you weren't going to tell." Shawn said in shock. The detective chuckled before he responded.

"I never said anything of the sort. I asked you if you wanted me to, not that I wasn't." Carlton said inwardly laughing as Shawn pouted.

_AN: Who knew Lassie could be so devious? Next Chapter is the first of the two De-aging chapters. In that chapter Shawn will be five. Have not started on this yet but have some ideas._


	9. Where did the years go?

_AN: I apologize for how long this chapter took for me to finish and upload. Here is the De-aging to the age of 5, chapter. The next chapter he will be de-aged to 3. _

2:47 AM (Psych-mobile)

While Shawn and Gus were on their way from the hospital Shawn said nothing as he began to feel strange – not necessarily bad, just strange. His vision swam in and out of focus and Shawn started to feel as though his strength was slowly waning.

"You okay Shawn?" Gus asked worriedly as Shawn stifled a yawn.

"Hmm, yeah I'm just tired." Shawn answered sleepily. The car came to a stop in front of Shawn's apartment and Gus started to open his car door however, Shawn waved a hand at his friend dismissively.

"I'm okay Gus you don't need to follow me in. I'm just going to lie down and go to sleep." Shawn stated.

"Okay Shawn, call me if you need anything, okay?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, buddy I will." Shawn said as he walked up to the door to his apartment.

"Don't forget about the Thundercats marathon Shawn." Gus called as he started to roll up his window.

"Yeah buddy. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Shawn answered as he unlocked his door without looking back at Gus. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Shawn started to walk towards the couch but he didn't make it before the strange feeling came over him again. The room faded in and out of focus and Shawn felt the last of his strength disappear. Soon, he felt himself falling over onto the hard ground, however; he lacked the energy to brace for his fall. Shawn felt tingling in his chest and arms that quickly spread through his whole body. Then his head began to ache; slightly at first, but gradually intensifying. Shawn grabbed his head in a useless attempt to minimize the pain, which grew even stronger until darkness overcame the young psychic.

3:38 PM (SBPD)

"Has anyone seen Shawn? He was supposed to come over for our Thundercats marathon but he never showed and he's not answering his phone." Gus said anxiously as he burst through the doors of the station.

"Maybe Shawn just forgot about the marathon." Juliet responded soothingly.

"This is Shawn we're talking about. He would never forget the Thundercats." Gus denied vehemently.

"Well, I haven't seen him at all today which is kind of strange because Spencer usually lurks around the station when he's not wanted." Lassiter replied with a small frown. He had been enjoying his Spencer-free day but now he was feeling worried though he didn't express his concern for the younger man. Lassiter sighed as he stood up from his chair gaining Gus, and Juliet's attentions as he did so.

"I'm going to go over to Spencer's. He probably just overslept, which is understandable since he was just released from the hospital today." Lassiter announced.

"I'm going with you." Juliet declared quickly following her partner out the door.

3:58 PM (Shawn's Apartment)

The squeal of tires rubbing against the cracked asphalt filled the air as Carlton's car came to a stop in front of the psychic's apartment. The silence was broken when said detective started pounding on Shawn's door with Juliet by his side.

"Spencer! Open the door." Carlton called as he knocked on the door. Only silence answered the detectives which was quite worrying since Shawn's motorcycle was in the driveway. Juliet swiftly grabbed the doorknob and turned it feeling thankful that it was unlocked. Once the detectives were inside of the building the first thing they noticed was a child-sized arm sticking out of a bundle of clothes halfway from the doorway to the couch. Fearing the worst the two rushed towards the small form on the ground. Juliet removed the shirt from around the child and uncovered a messy-haired brunet child. As Juliet started to remove the kid, she blushed upon revealing that the male child was naked and quickly took the discarded shirt and put it on the sleeping boy. The young boy looked slightly familiar to Lassiter.

"My god, I think it's Spencer." He exclaimed in shock causing Juliet to blink in surprise.

"Wha- What do you mean? How can he be Shawn? Shawn is thirty-five not a toddler." Juliet spluttered in confusion.

"I saw some pictures of him when he was around this age at Henry's place. They look almost entirely identical." Carlton explained. "We can confirm it at the station. Make Woody run a DNA test on him. See if it matches Spencer at all." Lassiter offered scooping up the sleeping child into his arms.

"That does sound like a reasonable offer." Juliet said. "But, how do we know that the kid isn't Shawn's son or a cousin of his?" She asked.

"We don't O'Hara, and we can look it up at the station. He is better off with us than on his own." Lassiter stated defensively.

"Before we take him to the station we should go to my place and change him into some clothes that actually fit." Juliet said softly trying not to wake up the child.

"How come you have clothes that would fit a toddler O'Hara?" Carlton demanded.

"My youngest cousin, Jamie, is about the same size as him and I have some of Jamie's clothes at my place from when he and his sister Kelsey stayed over during last Christmas." Juliet answered.

"You go. I'll stay here with him and look around some to see if I can find out what happened after Guster dropped Spencer off." Carlton suggested.

4:37 PM (Same Location)

Carlton heard the sound of a car's door closing. He glanced at the boy who was just waking up blinking tiredly as he looked around. His eyes stopped on Carlton and a curious light shone in his eyes.

"My name is Shawn and I am five. Who are you? Where's my dad?" The boy rambled. The detective blinked at how fast Shawn was talking before he answered.

"Hi Shawn, my name is Carlton Lassiter. I'm a detective for the SBPD." Carlton responded awkwardly. Shawn's eyes lit up at the last part.

"So you know my dad then right?" Shawn asked eagerly. Lassiter inwardly smirked at the kid's question but, before he could say anything the door creaked acknowledging the arrival of Juliet O'Hara.

"Who is your dad kid?" Juliet asked coming through the doorway carrying some children's clothes, with a pleased look on her face. Shawn jumped up and spun around in surprise.

"Don't worry Shawn." Carlton said in a soothing tone. "This is my partner Juliet O'Hara. She won't hurt you." Carlton stated the young boy even more. The small toddler took in a calming breath before speaking.

"My dad is Henry Spencer. He is a detective for the police station too." Shawn answered nervously looking down at his feet. He didn't see Juliet frown at his response nor the satisfactory grin that crossed the taller detective's face.

"Uh, Shawn, do you know what year it is?" Juliet asked worriedly.

"It's 1982 I just turned 5 a few weeks ago." Shawn responded instantly. Juliet handed Shawn a set of clothes.

"Here put this on. We're going to the station." Juliet said. She glanced towards Lassiter and saw a look on his face that said "I told you so." She rolled her eyes and the group of three headed out the door and towards the car.

7:24 PM (SBPD)

Juliet and Lassiter were at their respective desks watching Shawn as he spun around on a chair at Henry's empty desk. They already called Henry and told him of the situation and that they were waiting for Woody to finish with the DNA results. The elder Spencer was unbelieving at first but was willing to wait for the results before making any decisions.

Woody, smiled cheerfully at the sight of the two detectives as they were watching the object of his thoughts, Shawn Spencer, having fun spinning around on a chair.

"Detectives!" He called to get their attention. Which worked; they spun around anxiously.

"Well Woody do you have the results?" Lassiter snapped impatiently after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh, Yes I do sorry. The DNA test results are a 100% match for Shawn Spencer." Woody reported.

"So whatever Black shot Spencer with de-aged him and now he's back to being a five-year old." Lassiter stated smugly.

"We should call Henry and tell him that the results show that he really is his son." Juliet suggested and froze at the sound of angry yelling coming from Carlton's cell phone. The yelling was cut off with a click as Carlton closed the phone in his hand a let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're on our own with Spencer. Henry is convinced that this whole situation is an elaborate scheme that Shawn cooked up and wants nothing to do with him." Lassiter stated actually looking a little worried. Shawn, no longer spinning around in the chair, was frowning sadly, because he had heard the part about his dad saying he did not want anything to do with him.

"Maybe we can talk to Caroline and see if she has an antidote." Juliet stated hopefully.

"She's not just going to give up an antidote even if she has one O'Hara. She's going to want something in return." Carlton said with a sigh. "I'll talk to her alone. You should get Shawn something to eat and go home. Make sure you don't give him any sweets. If he's exactly like the Spencer I know he'll be bouncing off the walls and won't go to sleep." Carlton ordered.

"Alright, Carlton when you're done tell me what she wants and what she tells you." Juliet said to Carlton. "Come on Shawn let's go get something to eat." Juliet said turning to the five-year old with a gentle smile.

8:30 (Santa Barbara Penitentiary)

There was a grating squeak as the metal gate doors were opened to allow detective Lassiter entry to the grounds of the penitentiary. A tall gruff looking man with a slight limp headed towards the detective hurriedly.

"Detective Lassiter I'm your escort Lieutenant Jarred Rodgers. The prisoner you requested to interrogate is in the visiting area as per your orders. Don't worry she's chained to the desk in case she tries to pull anything." Lt. Rodgers said. The two walked into a dimly lit room with a lone person sitting at a grimy looking table. As Lt. Rodgers said Caroline's hands were chained to the table and didn't appear as though she could move even if she wanted to. Carlton sat in a wooden chair opposite of the woman and narrowed his eyes at her when she beamed at him.

"I'm guessing you're here to talk about your new son, correct detective?" Black asked smile still in place.

"He's not my son." Carlton hissed at the obviously insane woman before he schooled his face in a calm mask. "But, yes I am here to talk about Shawn. Is there an antidote or any way to return him to his normal age?" He asked struggling not to yell at the woman. Her smile turned into a shark-like grin before she responded to his question.

"There is a way to return him to his normal state; however, I want something in return." She stated with a smirk.

"It depends on what you want." He responded.

"I want something rather simple. My own private room I can't stand how loudly my roommate snores." She said with an irritated huff. Lassiter blinked in surprise.

"I'll see what I can do. So what's the antidote?" Carlton asked.

"The chemical compound of the antidote is C7H8N4O2. Don't worry the solution is quite simple." She stated in a dismissive tone.

"You've been a big help" Carlton stated inwardly grinning. He wasn't a genius but he was brilliant at Chemistry and knew C7H8N4O2 was Theobromine, a chemical compound commonly found in chocolate.

The following morning the antidote was administered via Snickers Bar and Shawn was back to his annoying 35 year-old self.

_AN: I had to ask some questions in order to get where I was going with this. Thankfully Post U Later was quick to answer my rambling questions about this chapter like whether or not Shawn should remember his past and act normally, and if there should be a cure for Shawn's strange dilemma. Next Chapter is the last of the two De-aging chapters. In that chapter Shawn will be three. However in that one he is going to remember everything and act normally. Have not started on this yet but have some ideas._


	10. 35 year old mind 3 year old body

_AN: I apologize for how long this chapter took for me to finish and upload. Here is the De-aging to the age of 3, chapter. The next chapter he will have the ability to willfully change his gender from male to female and vice versa which I have not started on yet. _

Shawn woke up on the floor of the bathroom within the SBPD at around three in the afternoon. He remembered feeling as though he was going to pass out and heading towards the bathroom however; within the bathroom stall darkness overcame him and he had lost consciousness. Groggily Shawn started to stand up putting his hand to his throbbing head.

'Whoa, the door looks a whole lot taller than it was before.' Shawn thought as he carefully got to his feet. Standing on the tips of his toes he clumsily started to unlatch the lock on the stall door and pushed the door open with more difficulty than before. Shawn's eyes widened when he stepped out of the stall.

'The door isn't the only thing that's taller.' Shawn realized and he swallowed thickly. 'Everything is taller than me. I need a mirror.' Shawn figured as he tried to find a way to climb atop the counter in order to look in the mirror. A sturdy pot holding a large fake plant was close enough to the counter for Shawn to be able to use it as a step-stool in order to get up on the counter. He balanced precariously on the lip of the pot and scrambled onto the counter. He lifted his eyes to the mirror and got a big shock. He was a toddler and somehow Shawn knew exactly how old he was.

"I'm thwee." Shawn mumbled frowning at his pronunciation of such a simple word.

'I'm physically three? How in the hell could that happen? One minute I am my normal thirty-five year old self and the next thing I know is I'm three?! I even sound like it!' Shawn thought inwardly beginning to panic. The panic started taking control and Shawn did the only thing his three-year old mind could think of and that was to suck in a big breath and yell for help.

"Wassssssssssie!" Shawn wailed.

-Around Same Time Carlton's Desk-

Carlton Lassiter was at his desk going over crime scene photos from a cold case with his partner Juliet O'Hara when their investigation of said photos was interrupted by Carlton.

"Did you hear that?" He asked when he heard what sounded like a thud.

"Hear what Carlton? I didn't hear anything." Juliet responded distractedly.

"Wassssssssssie!" A child's voice rang out shattering the peaceful quiet of the nearly empty station. Juliet and Carlton's eyes widened.

"I definitely heard that." Juliet said.

"Me too, and it sounded like it came from the men's bathroom." Carlton said swiftly getting to his feet and took off at a run the direction the child's voice came from. When he came to the oak bathroom door he silently closed his other hand around the doorknob and quickly shoved the door to the men's bathroom open only to freeze when he saw a distressed child balanced unsteadily on the bathroom counter. The boy's brown hair was in disarray and his green eyes were wet with unshed tears and hanging from his thin frame was a large shirt, obviously made for a grown man, not a small child, and nothing else, no pants no underwear, nothing. Upon seeing the gangly detective the small child looked immensely relieved.

"Wassie, hewp me. I can't get down." The child said reaching out towards Lassiter. Carlton lifted the boy off of the counter and the kid swiftly put his arms around the detective's neck.

"Do I know you?" Lassiter asked the three-year old.

"Wassie, it's me, Shawn. I may not wook wike it or sownd wike it but I am." Shawn said giving Carlton a shocked look.

"Uh huh sure you are. How much did Spencer pay you to pretend to be him?" Carlton asked looking irritated. Tears filled the toddler's eyes making Carlton uncomfortable.

"But, it weally is me Wassie." The child wailed looking as though he was going to cry any second. Lassiter looked thoughtful for a second then he responded and his answer filled Shawn with hope that Carlton would realize it really was him and not an elaborate joke.

"Prove that you really are Shawn Spencer." The detective said smugly. Shawn smirked as he thought of the most awesome plan to get Lassiter to realize it was truly him.

"How 'bouts a DNA test?" Shawn offered just as smugly knowing that the results would be a one-hundred percent match.

"Fine and I won't leave so I would know if the results are falsified." Carlton snapped irritated that the small toddler thought of that simple solution before him.

-About an Hour Later (having gotten Shawn dressed in clothes that fit and sent O'Hara home): Autopsy-

"Alright Shawn you're going to feel a slight pinch." Woody said positioning the small needle of a syringe above his arm. Since Shawn did not enjoy pointy objects, he turned his head away from the seemingly large needle.

"J- just get it over with." Shawn said shakily as if Woody was holding a gun instead of a relatively tiny needle.

"Oh, stop with the dramatics. It's not like that little needle is going to kill you. Besides, you're the one who suggested we do a DNA test.' Lassiter said heatedly.

"But, when I said to do a DNA test I thought Woody was gonna schwab my mouf." Shawn whined sounding like he was going to cry.

"Swab him." Lassiter ordered in annoyance just wanting Shawn to shut up.

-Two Hours and a Chocolate Bar Later (supplied by Carlton's desk)-

Shawn and Lassiter were sitting at the detective's desk, well, Carlton was sitting Shawn was spinning around lazily in a computer chair. The sound of footsteps reached Carlton's ears and he jumped off the chair and spun around just in time to see Woody rushing towards them with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Detective!" He called as he came to a stop in front of the desk.

"Well Woody, stop just standing there. Do you have the results?" Lassiter snapped impatiently looking irritated.

"Oh, the results, that's why I came up here. The DNA test results are a perfect match for Shawn Spencer." Woody reported enthusiastically.

"Wha- what?" Lassiter spluttered in shock.

"I towd you so Wassie." Shawn said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Someone looks tired." Woody observed. "Well, good luck with little Shawn." He said to the detective as he started to walk back to the Morgue. Lassiter turned around and saw Shawn curled up fast asleep in the chair with his thumb in his mouth. Thinking no one else was in the station, Carlton let a rare smile grace his face as he took in the site of Shawn sleeping. A voice sounded behind the detective catching him off-guard.

"I didn't know you had a son detective. He's adorable." Buzz McNab said with a smile.

"I don't have a son McNab. This is Spencer." Lassiter hissed confusing Buzz.

"Oh, then is he your nephew or something?" Buzz asked in confusion causing Carlton to let out a groan.

"No he is not my nephew. This is Shawn Spencer. You know, irritating man who claims to be psychic." The detective said pinching the bridge of his nose, starting to lose his patience.

"Oh, do you think that Black woman caused this? Shawn did look a little pale earlier when he headed for the bathroom." Buzz asked.

"Wait, what time did you see him go into the bathroom?" Carlton asked. "Knowing that information, we might be able to tell how long it took for Shawn to de-age." Buzz mumbled thoughtfully too quiet for the detective to hear. He closed his eyes thinking back to when he saw Shawn go into the bathroom.

"I saw him head towards the bathroom at around two. That's when you asked me to get you coffee from the Café," Buzz replied. They both turned around towards a sharp squeak and saw Shawn shift uncomfortably, thankfully still asleep, in the chair.

"We should look into this in the morning McNab. I'm taking Spencer home. Hopefully he sleeps throughout the night." Carlton stated as he scooped the psychic into his arms.

-9:00 pm Lassiter's Residence-

Carlton woke with a start and groggily looked around trying to figure out what had caused him to awaken and heard faint screaming coming from the guest bedroom he had placed Shawn in two hours ago. Fearing the worst, Carlton slid his hand under his pillow and swiftly drew out his gun he had hidden there. He crept towards the guest bedroom gun drawn and ready for whatever he should meet. However, he wasn't ready to see Shawn twisting and turning on the bed whimpering and screaming in his sleep. Carlton placed his gun on the side table before heading to Shawn's side. He placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders and gently started to shake the whimpering psychic awake. Shawn awoke with a start eyes frantically darting everywhere before his terrified expression melted away to recognition, embarrassment, and guilt. 'Wait, guilt? Why is he feeling guilty?' Carlton wondered.

I'm sowwy." Shawn mumbled averting his gaze missing the detective frown in confusion.

"Sorry? You were having a nightmare. You don't need to be sorry Spencer" Lassiter said.

"I'm usoly not that woud." Shawn wailed green eyes filling with tears.

"Usually not that loud?" Carlton reiterated with a sigh. "How long have you been having these nightmares Spencer?" Carlton asked worried. Shawn said nothing for a long while which caused the detective's concern to increase. Finally he spoke but it was not something the detective expected.

"I'm not si-kik." Shawn stated voice hoarse from screaming so much.

"That doesn't answer my question at all." Lassiter huffed interrupting the child.

"You wood undewstand if you actowly wisten to me Wassie." Shawn complained with a pout. The detective sighed. 'Spencer might be right about that.' Lassiter sat down on the edge of the bed letting out another soft sigh.

"Okay, Okay. Say what you were about to say Spencer." The older man ordered. Shawn gulped and calmed himself before starting his explanation.

"I'm not si-kik. I just have an ediec memwy. I member evwything that has ever happed to me. Sometimes I replay the bad things that have happed to me." Shawn said softly.

"So it's not nightmares it's memories." The detective said quietly, too quiet for Shawn to hear.

-Two days later SBPD-

Finally Lassie and Shawn convinced everyone that Shawn was indeed Shawn Spencer and the kid was still as annoying as hell. Well, in Lassiter's eyes at least. Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"No, Spencer" Lassiter snapped, "You can't have a pineapple smoothie. You will ruin your appetite. Just wait five minutes for me to finish my paperwork and we can leave for lunch."

"But Wassie" Shawn started to whine but stopped when he saw lassiter's face, "Fine." Shawn sighed before going off to bug other people. Shawn's eyes lit up when he saw the station's biggest sucker, Buzz McNab. Shawn ran up to Buzz and started tugging on the other man's pant leg.

"Oh hey Shawn" Buzz said with a smile. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking down at the kid.

"I'm weally firsty Buzz can I has a Pine-pole smoofie?" Shawn asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Sure. I always have some around just in case you want one." Buzz said taking his leave only to return about a minute later with the heavenly refreshment. Shawn's eyes went wide with delight and grabbed the offered drink.

"Tank you shweet God of Pine-poles!" Shawn squealed running off with the pineapple smoothie taking a large gulp along the way.

Lassiter frowned as he saw the three year old psychic running down the hall with some sort of drink in hand.

Shawn came to a stumbling stop in the middle of the room close enough for Lassiter to see Shawn's ashen face. Lassiter caught he toddler as he let out a moan and started to fall forward. The Pineapple smoothie was now forgotten as it slid from Shawn's hand and spilled over splattering the floor and Lassiter's pants.

"Spencer . . . Spencer, what happened?" Lassiter asked the kid panting in his arms. Shawn groaned again.

"Huwts, evwything huwts." Shawn rasped with a moan.

'What the hell was in that cup?' The detective thought worriedly.

The sound of footsteps approaching swiftly brought the detective back from his thoughts. He glanced up to see Buzz rushing towards them.

"What's wrong?" Buzz asked worriedly. Lassiter sighed and opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by the sound of Shawn moaning louder in pain accompanied by the sound of ripping.

"W- what the," Buzz started staring at the scene before him eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Hell." Lassiter breathed just as shocked because the psychic was now back to normal and butt naked.

"L- Lassie," Shawn murmured. "Pineapples are the cure for everything."

Shaking himself out of his stupor Lassiter took off his suit jacket to cover the bare psychic who was shaking slightly not noticing that Buzz had already fled after the awkward scene of Shawn changing back.

"Wait a minute. Pineapples?" Lassiter muttered. Realization dawned on the older man. "God damn it. If I gave you that smoothie the first time you whined for one you would have changed back the first day." Lassiter growled in annoyance. Shawn just grinned in response before asking Lassiter a question of the upmost importance.

"So Lassie, are we still getting lunch? I'm starving." Shawn asked. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Fine Spencer but you are going to put clothes on first." Lassiter said walking away leaving the younger man in the middle of the station with only a jacket to cover himself with.

_AN: Next Chapter is the only gender-bending chapter. And the chapter after is the final chapter of The Transformation of Shawn Spencer. In that one Shawn will become a werewolf. Have not started on this yet but have some ideas._


	11. Where there's a will there's a

_AN: I apologize for how long this chapter took for me to finish and upload. Here is Shawn's gender shift chapter. Next is going to be Werewolf! Shawn._

Shawn was just waking up from a nice dream of dancing pineapples and a prince named Lassiter. He climbed out of bed with a yawn, rubbing his hand through his head full of hair too tired to notice that his hair was much silkier than normal, and much softer. He also didn't notice that his shirt was tighter around his chest than when he had fallen asleep the night before.

Shawn reached into his bag, grabbing out a worn blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. With another yawn, he pulled his shirt off and the small pressure he felt on his chest slowly faded causing him to blink in confusion. Something wasn't right. Something was very strange. His chest felt very cold, _exposed_.

Scratching his head, he headed over to the mirror on the wall. He stared at his reflection and blinked. Once it registered in his mind, his hazel eyes widened and a yelp of shock left his lips.

Shawn slid to his knees in front of the mirror, his hands gripping his softer hair tightly. His mouth was agape and his green eyes were wide in shock and confusion.

"Shawn! What's - "Gus rushed through the door to the guest bedroom he let his best friend use after he was released from the hospital. He had been alarmed by Shawn's scream, which had echoed throughout his home. Gus's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"S-Shawn...what happened?" His widening brown eyes moved to Shawn's chest, which was still exposed and very female, making Shawn squirm uncomfortably and cover his chest with his arms, his cheeks flaring. Gus slowly blinked not believing his eyes. When his eyes opened Shawn looked completely normal, chest still exposed but not female at all. Shawn looked partly relieved and partly disappointed with the disappearance of his feminine chest, the latter going unnoticed by Gus.

"Well, I'm normal now." Shawn said blush starting to fade. He started to get up but Gus blocked the way with his arms folded across his chest.

"I come in here and you are a girl and then you're suddenly not," Gus said recovering from shock. "You need to start from the beginning Shawn. How in the world did this happen?" Shawn looked away before mumbling intelligibly.

"What did you say?" Gus asked looking slightly worried.

"I said that I dreamt that I was a girl. Well, I was a princess and Lassie was a prince and he rescued me from an evil wizard that kinda looked like my dad." Shawn rambled.

"Wait a minute you dreamed that you were a girl, a _princess_ mind you, and when you woke up you really were a girl? I can't believe you would actually have a dream about being female Shawn! That's, that's just odd even for you." Gus said in exasperation. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Gus," Shawn bemoaned." I've had dreams about pineapples wearing tutus dancing the Merengue and you didn't think they were all that weird and you're telling me my dream of being a girl is weird?" Shawn said in irritation. "Just leave me alone, please." Shawn mumbled still annoyed.

"I was going to skip out of my company retreat but since you want me to leave you alone I think I will go. My phone _will_ be off and I won't be back in two weeks. "Gus spat but before he stormed out of the room Gus turned back to Shawn and said, "Why don't you go bug Lassiter instead." Gus offered still seething in anger. Shawn let out a soft whine when Gus was out of earshot. His eyes started to fill with tears and his form started changing with his increasing sadness. After slipping on his shirt, whimpering at the return of the tightness of a feminine chest, he pulled on a baggy grey hoodie which hid his feminine form. Gus was already gone by the time Shawn got into the living room so he started walking to the station because his bike was at his apartment and the SBPD was closer.

Usually Shawn was able to calm himself rather quickly; however, today it was not the case. The closer he got to the station the worse his sadness became. Upon arrival the first person Shawn saw was Lassiter and sniffling he made his way across the room to his Lassie.

"Lassie." Shawn murmured softly. Lassiter was startled by how broken the younger man sounded.

"Spencer," Lassiter breathed, "What's wrong? What happened?" Lassiter eyed Shawn critically, taking in the redness of Shawn's eyes and the flushed look of his face. 'What the hell happened?' Lassiter thought. 'I thought Guster was going to stay with him since Spencer just got out of the hospital yesterday.'

"Gus left." Shawn said averting his gaze. Lassiter frowned at this.

"He left." Lassiter deadpanned. "Did he drop you off here?" Carlton asked. Shawn shook his head with a sob. Carlton wrapped his arms around the smaller man pulling him close. He blinked when he noticed what he did without thinking. 'Thank god no one saw that; I have a reputation to uphold.' Lassiter thought. "It's pretty warm outside Spencer. Why are you wearing that hoodie?" Lassiter asked causing the psychic to freeze.

Shawn averted his gaze before answering the detective. In a low tearful voice Shawn said one word, "Boobs." Carlton blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me Spencer but I don't think I heard you right." Lassiter stated frowning. Shawn squirmed under the detective's intense gaze before stepping back away from the older man. Shakily Shawn grabbed a hold of the zipper of his hoodie before pulling it down and shrugging the baggy garment off. The older man's eyes widened at the sight. It was not every day that your MALE co-worker sprouts female parts. Carlton peeled his gaze away from the man with a slight blush. Shawn too was blushing this was such an awkward moment. The detective coughed effectively breaking the awkward silence. "Is that the only part that changed or?" The older man trailed off red faced and averting his gaze. Shawn choked and his eyes widened.

"Uhh," Shawn started, "well I haven't really checked that." Shawn murmured face equally as red. 'I want to change back' Shawn thought desperately. 'This is so awkward, so _embarrassing_. Shawn let out a relieved sigh when he felt the tightness leave him and Lassiter blinked in surprise because Spencer no longer looked like a girl. 'Even as a girl he's still pretty cute.' Lassiter's eyes widened when he realized what he just thought. Shaking his head the detective looked back towards the young pseudo psychic.

"I think you should get checked out Spencer." Lassiter said. "That isn't normal but this _is_ you we're talking about." He suggested. Shawn nodded but looked worried.

- About 45 minutes later after a few tests: Doctor's office exam room 3 -

"That's odd." The elderly doctor, Joshua Cypress, said.

"What? What is it?" Shawn asked frantically. The doctor looked as though he was at a loss for words but spoke up a few seconds later.

"It appears as though the cells that make up your body as well as your chromosomes are in a constant state of change." Doctor Cypress stated sounding puzzled but intrigued.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shawn asked with a frown of confusion.

The doctor sighed. "How should I put this? While your cells seem to be in constant change like they are super-charged, your chromosomes appear to be male one second and female the next. Also your hormones appear to be changing as well. I believe the change reflects your emotional level. As you started to panic when we asked your _friend _to stay in the waiting room, your form started to change. That is when I chose to check out your hormone levels. I believe that when you get highly frustrated or anxious you can't stop yourself from shifting. However, I also believe that you may be able to shift when you want, but of course you need practice to control your emotions." Dr. Cypress said. Shawn nodded slightly.

"I guess that kind of makes sense in a weird way." Shawn said. "So I just have to control my emotions more and that should make it easier right?" He asked.

"In theory, yes it is only speculation because I have never seen anything like this before in all my 78 years of work. Remember, I said that you _may _be able to control it.

- After a few years of practice Shawn was able to control his shifts just not when he was completely stressed or someone scare the scrap out of him – Here is an extra scene:

Shawn was looking through files at Lassiter's desk, head down and completely unaware of his surroundings when someone grabbed him by the shoulder. Shawn jumped almost two feet in the air shifting into a girl in midair. He spun around eyes wide and hand pressed against his wildly beating heart. Recognition filled those expressive green eyes.

"Jesus, Lassie you scared the crap out of me." Shawn gasped. Lassiter just smirked in response glad that two years ago Shawn told him the truth, he's not psychic just a better detective.

_AN: Next Chapter is the final chapter of The Transformation of Shawn Spencer. In that one Shawn will become a werewolf. Have not started on this yet but have some ideas._


	12. A Werewolf? Where's the Fluff?

**AN: This chapter is the final chapter to The Transformation of Shawn Spencer. This is the Werewolf chapter and here is a guide to dialogue: (Wolf-Speak), 'Thoughts', **_**Telepathy **_**The name Merechi is pronounced "mere chee" I also want to thank you all for following Shawn on his crazy little adventure in this story. Contains some Shawn whump enjoy!**

**OC's in order of appearance: Christy, Teranis, Ferangal, Yukira, and Merechi **

'I've been feeling weird all day.' Shawn thought while lying down on the hospital bed fully awake. Upon hearing a sound, Shawn's head shot up. 'Sounds like someone's coming, wait, it sounds like more than one person. I'm counting two. Huh, that's weird, it's 3:30 in the morning and the nurse already went through here on her rounds half an hour ago, strange.' Shawn mused surprised. The footsteps were coming closer to his room so Shawn closed his eyes feigning sleep.

"He's not asleep," Said a gravely male voice which caused Shawn's heart to skip a beat. "Look at his heart monitor, Lilith; it proves he is awake." The man said. Shawn heard light feminine footsteps get closer to his bed. His chin was grabbed by one hand while a slightly damp rag was placed over his nose and mouth by the other. Shawn's eyes snapped open and he saw a young woman with slightly crazed blue eyes and a large just as crazy grin holding the damp rag over his mouth. Shawn started to struggle but soon his struggles weakened and he slipped into darkness.

Shawn was startled awake by the sound of two men talking to each other. Neither of the voices were the same as the one he heard before.

"He's waking up," Said one of the men whose voice was hoarse. Then the man started laughing. It wasn't a pleasant and happy laugh. This laugh promised pain, lots and lots of pain. Shawn shuddered fearfully before he was grabbed by the neck painfully. The other man was the one who had grabbed him for Shawn heard that horrific laugh again from right in front of him.

"Yeah, Jeff he _is _awake," The man who grabbed him sneered before pushing Shawn onto the ground.

"Boss didn't say he had to be in good condition when he arrives Don" The man with the evil laugh, Jeff said. Shawn felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his chest as he was kicked by Jeff while Don used his full weight to keep Shawn on the ground. Shawn tried to curl up in order to protect himself from the man's feet but was unable to because of Don holding him in place. His struggling infuriated Jeff and he stopped only kicking Shawn's stomach and chest and kicked Shawn hard in the head. Shawn's vision began to swim and grow white. Then, as the world got blindingly white, he was drowned in the comforting darkness of unconsciousness. Though he was now unconscious that did not stop the two men from beating him further.

Shawn Spencer's head hung forward with his normally immaculate brown hair limp and greasily plastered to his head. The area he was within was a dank dark place with a musky smell permeating the space around the small cell-like area. The thick stone walls were covered in many places with a dull grey sludge which added to the dark, evil feeling the room gave. The fake psychic felt slightly cold and wet. He was gasping in pain from the harshness of the stone floor against his body aggravating the pain from being beaten and harshly thrown into the cell. An intercom system let a male and female become known to the barely conscious consultant. The female voice sounded cheerful, eager and slightly crazed. The male voice sounded angry, authoritative, and confident. 'So she must be Lilith and he must be the Boss,' Shawn thought shivering from the cold.

"Look at him! Look at him!" Lil cried eagerly. "Her serum is working see how he is squirming and shivering in pain as he is changing?" She squealed before giggling crazily.

"That psychic's pain is our gain, though he does not seem to be changing though," Said the man darkly. "We should put him through tests; see if her serum is working the way we hope it to. If not, well, we should dump him barely alive in the forest near the rabid and starving wolves that roam the area." He offered with unveiled dark glee. There was static as the intercom system was shut off.

It had been one week since Shawn had been abducted from the hospital. He had not been given anything to eat for about four days. The only thing they had given him was water. The water was filthy and stunk but was better than nothing. Don and Jeff came down to the cell and opened the door. Don chuckled at Shawn and sneered at the filthy and weak looking psychic.

"We brought you a _friend_. She's a mute and a rather stupid and useless one as well." Jeff stated gruffly shoving a small dirty child dressed in a ragged and torn dress into the cell. The child had long light brown hair that was a mess of frizzy tangles. She brushed her hair behind her ears with her fingers revealing her bluish-gray eyes and a pale gaunt face.

They then closed and locked the door before walking off. The little girl sat down next to Shawn and leaned against him. Shawn was filled with sadness when he could feel her ribs against his side.

"_Hello, my name is Christy and I am three." _Shawn heard which confused him.

'I thought they said she's a mute." Shawn thought. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the voice again.

"_Don't answer me out loud okay?" _Christy stated. Shawn sighed.

'How am I supposed to do that?' Shawn thought confused. Christy grinned a little.

"_Just think and I will be able to hear you. That is how my telepathy works_." She said still smiling.

'They said that you're useless. How can you be useless if you have telepathic abilities?' Shawn asked. Christy looked kind of sad but a little happy.

"_Since they thought their experiments on my failed and made me mute and unresponsive, they have left me alone. No more experiments."_ Christy responded. Shawn decided to change the subject because it sounded pretty depressing.

'Do you have any idea why they put you in here with me, Chris?' Shawn asked. Christy sighed.

"_Answer me this Shawn. Are you hungry?" _She asked.

'Well of course I am. They haven't given me anything to eat in days. Shawn answered. Christy smiled a bitter smile.

"_They are testing your instincts and humanity. They want to see if you will refrain from eating me because of your starvation." _Christy responded. Shawn's eyes flashed with anger.

'I am never going to eat you Chris.' Shawn promised resolutely.

It was now one week and four days since Shawn had been abducted from the hospital and there still seemed to be no physical changes to him. Two days ago their captors started giving them bread to eat just to keep them alive because Shawn did not eat the child. Just thinking about what they were trying to make him do made his stomach churn. The boss told his minions Jeff and Don to drop Shawn and the girl off in the woods because their experiments on Shawn and Christy had appeared to be failures. Jeff beat Shawn while Don held him down. Surprisingly they did seem to have a small amount of humanity hidden deep within them because they left the child untouched. They left the two in the woods and headed off however they did not notice that Shawn's body was healing at an accelerated rate. Nor did they notice two wolves coming up to Shawn and Christy. One was a white wolf with a black splotch of fur on its left ear. The other was a black wolf with a white splotch of fur on its right ear.

(He smells like wolf but looks like one of those beings. We cannot harm one of us.) The white wolf said to its companion. The black wolf seemed to scowl at the other wolf.

(He is not one of us Teranis. He looks human, so he must be human.) The black wolf responded snidely.

(Do not deny his scent brother. He smells like us. The only human I can smell is the child. The laws state that we cannot harm a fellow wolf, Ferangal. Also, we took an oath not to harm a child even if it is human when we became forest guardians.) Teranis said to his brother patiently. Ferangal huffed in annoyance but nodded his assent.

(Fine brother, we shall keep watch as they are still unconscious.) The black wolf growled.

Around two hours later Christy woke up and saw two wolves, almost mirror images to each other, watching them. Seconds later Shawn gained consciousness as well. When he saw the wolves he knew that they would not bring them harm. He felt calm and safe with the two near. The wolves looked at each other before the white wolf approached the two inclining his head.

(My name is Teranis. This is my brother Ferangal. Who are you two and why are you here?) Teranis asked.

(My name is Shawn Spencer. This is Christy. We were dropped here after the experiments we were put through seemed to fail.) Shawn responded causing the black wolf to freeze and stare at the man in shock.

(You do realize you can speak to us correct?) Ferangal asked. Shawn blinked in confusion.

(Uh, I thought you were talking in English.) Shawn said bewildered and a little creeped out. Ferangal sighed in annoyance. 'Can't believe this idiotic human can automatically accept that a wolf is talking human than the fact that he can understand wolf,' Ferangal thought in irritation. Teranis stepped forward gaining Shawn's attention.

(You are the one who is speaking to us. Only a wolf can understand and speak the language of the wolves. It can't be taught only spoken.) Teranis said taking the lead before his brother could make problems. Shawn's eyes grew wide.

'Wow, I guess their serum kind of worked. Just not in the way they hoped.' Shawn thought gleefully.

"_What do you mean Shawn? How did it work and what did they want it to do to you?"_ Christy asked confused.

'Uh, well I think they wanted to turn me into a werewolf. The kind of werewolf from the movies. Well, I don't look like a scary ravenous wolf-man. But apparently I can heal at an accelerated rate and speak to wolves. I'm not sure if I can do anything else yet.' Shawn responded.

(Judging from your expression you did not know you could speak wolf. This is a surprising turn of events. We should have a meeting with Merechi, our pack leader. He should know what to do.) Teranis said. Ferangal nodded his head. That sounded like a good plan.

(Well, then lead the way to Mirror Cheese.) Shawn stated excitedly.

(It's Merechi you idiot.) Ferangal growled in irritation. Shawn giggled 'I knew it, he's just like Lassie.' Shawn thought.

(I've heard it both ways.) Shawn responded. 'Ignore him, just ignore him.' Ferangal thought tail twitching in irritation. After a few hours of travel and endless complaining and singing on Shawn's part the group made it to a clearing awash with the soft light of the full moon. They were met by a strong looking cream colored female wolf. Shawn studied the creamy wolf because he could detect an herbal and medicinal scent about her.

(I wondered when the two of you would return from patrol Teranis. Who are they?) The wolf asked nodding her head to the two humans in the presence of the guardians.

(Yukira, these are Shawn and Christy.) Teranis said nodding his head to each person in turn. (We seek an audience with Merechi. Though the male appears human he smells like he is our kin and can understand and speak wolf.) Teranis said softly. Yukira's eyes widened and she glanced at the brunette male in surprise.

(Why does he look human if he smells like us?) Yukira asked.

(_Obviously_ that is what we are trying to find out. Our audience with Merechi should enlighten us.) Ferangal sneered cutting off whatever Teranis was going to say.

'How in the world did _Ferangal_ become a guardian? His manners are atrocious.' Yukira thought rolling her eyes in annoyance.

(I apologize for my brother Yukira, but he is right. It is getting late so we must head off now to see Merechi.) Ferangal stated before gesturing for his companions to follow. The human child yawned slightly and Shawn scooped her up into his arms. Before he followed the two brothers he turned to the female wolf.

(Are you a healer by any chance Yukira?) Shawn asked curiously.

(Why, yes I am. If you or anyone else gain any injuries don't hesitate to come to the Healer's Den so I can take a look. You better hurry if you want to catch up to Teranis and his brother.) Yukira responded with slight amusement. Shawn turned and rushed after the two wolves. Because of how light and malnourished Christy was, Shawn was saddened by how quickly he could run with her in his arms.

It didn't take long before the odd group arrived in front of an almost eight foot tall boulder with a wide and flat top. There were other stones positioned near the boulder acting like stairs. A light grey wolf was sitting atop the eight foot boulder looking down at the two newcomers and their company. Shawn noticed the wolf sported a harsh jagged scar running down the left side of his face and curving around his left shoulder. 'I have a feeling _he's _Merechi' Shawn thought eyes taking in as much detail as they could. Merechi descended from the tallest boulder using the stair stones and stopped in front of Shawn.

(There is much you need to learn new-fur. You need to learn how to use your new heightened senses without getting overwhelmed, and how to use your sense of smell to identify what emotions someone is feeling. ) Merechi said staring at Shawn with his piercing golden gaze. Shawn nodded albeit a little reluctantly.

(So, when do we start?) Shawn asked. Christy's stomach growled causing the wolf leader to chuckle slightly.

(We should start after the two of you eat to regain your strength.) Merechi stated gesturing for them to follow him closer to the large boulder. Hidden near the base of the large boulder was an opening concealed by a blanket of thick hanging moss. The opening was about five to six feet tall and was large enough for Shawn to walk through without having to duck his head.

The inside of the boulder was spacious and had storage areas around the den. The left side of the den held different kinds of meat and was organized by species and size. The right side of the den held different types of vegetation and was organized by types of vegetables and types of fruit. The middle of the room had a pile of different shapes and sizes of wood.

(I doubt you and the human Christy like eating your meat raw so I had some of our hunters bring some firewood in a few days earlier.) The scarred leader said.

(Wait, you _knew_ we were coming, how? That makes no sense.) Shawn asked confused.

(I am what humans call psychic or a seer if you prefer that term. This ability is supposed to be only available to clan leaders. I believe that you may have this ability because you are the only human-wolf.) Merechi explained. It took a week of practice and training for Shawn to master his more potent sense of smell and understand all of the different scents of emotions. Fear had a sharp spicy smell, happiness was a light sweet smell, and there was even a different smell for lies. Lies had a slight burnt and spicy scent to them. When Shawn and Christy made it to Santa Barbra the first person he came across was his dad.

"Next time you decide to check out AMA you should tell someone kid." Henry had snapped upon seeing Shawn and stared at the child beside his son. Shawn rolled his eyes, but could smell his dad's odd mixture of anger, relief and confusion. Henry stared long and hard at Christy before asking about her.

"Who's the child Shawn? She yours?" Henry asked with a pointed look. Shawn choked a little.

"What, no she's not technically mine. But I am going to keep her." Shawn said awkwardly. Henry blinked.

"Damn it Shawn! You can't just keep a kid that you find on the street like a lost puppy." Henry snapped in exasperation. Christy grinned.

"_He's know you care about me Shawn. I think he knows you're planning to adopt me." _Christy said to Shawn. Shawn sighed.

"I'm going to adopt her dad. She doesn't have any family and grew up in a not so awesome place." Shawn murmured effectively stopping the budding argument in its tracks.

It took Shawn almost two months to get approved and now Christy is his adopted daughter. With both Shawn's new abilities and Christy's telepathy they have now solved many new cases together. He wanted to rename Psych as Psych and Psychette but both Gus and Christy responded together at the same time with a resounding "NO!"

**AN: Thank you for reading The Transformation of Shawn Spencer. This story is now complete. **


End file.
